I Hate Being Alone
by Aubyn Lin
Summary: Three years after Sirius's death, Remus is still reminiscing and can barely take it. He ends it, and crosses over, finally being with his best friends... ::OotP Spoilers!::


I Hate Being Alone  
  
By: Aubyn Lin  
  
Summary: ::OotP spoilers:: Three years after Sirius's death, Remus can't take being alone anymore. He misses his friends that he loved so much. He crosses over, and finally meets the ones he has missed for so many years.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remus or Sirius or James or Lily or, well, any of the Harry Potter characters for that matter. I do kinda sorta own this plot though. Well, let's only hope. hehe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate being alone.  
  
I miss you all so much it's hard for me to live much longer. Finally, the war is over. almost everyone's gone. Sirius, it's been three years since your death. Reminiscing sucks. I am not okay. But at least Harry's safe. That's what you wanted, right? So now I can finally meet you, and the Marauders will be once again.  
  
Tonight's the full moon. It's also the anniversary of your death, Sirius. Harry and I usually go and visit your grave, I'm sure you know, but I can't take it anymore. Tonight's the night I will finally meet you, Sirius, James, Lily, again. I can't wait. I hate being the only true one left, I hate it so much that it's been eating me from the inside out. I can't take it anymore. I am going to end the pain soon. I'm coming, Padfoot.  
  
I just hope that Harry is okay. He will be, and I am most positive. I'm sure he can stand just one more death, and it will all be over. Nobody else will be gone. Nobody else will go away from him. Besides, I stand as living memory of Sirius and James and Lily.  
  
Why am I the only one left?  
  
That won't be for long. It's five o'clock now and the sun will set soon. I'll become a monster for my final hours. I can't wait to meet you again.  
  
The sun is setting now, and I'm prepared. I'm sitting in my basement right now, just thinking of the times we shared. I wrote a note to Harry, making sure he stays alive and will not meet the fate I will. My last request was to ask him to stay alive and live, to fulfill his dreams and grow up to live a normal life now that Voldemort has died. I hope he does.  
  
I'm changing. My arms are full of hair and I can feel my nails on my hands and feet sharpening into claws. They're sharp. It will be dead useful, since I can't use a wand when I'm in my werewolf form and I can't even produce a proper Avada Kedavra curse. I'm not a strong wizard like James and Sirius were. I was just the resident Werewolf, off to the side with my friends.  
  
The full moon rises, and I stare at it through my window. I whisper the words, "Here I come," and take my claw to my throat. I miss you all so much.  
  
I don't remember dying. I know that it didn't hurt and that it was quick and the pain was pleasure. All I honestly remember is seeing my own body lying there on my cement, basement floor, staining the rug that lay beside me. My note's not stained, thankfully. I want Harry to read that.  
  
But now I'm floating away. The astro-projection of myself, not my werewolf form but me, Remus J. Lupin, is zooming through the first floor. I watch my kitchen as I pass, looking at my house I've grown to love. But I look up keep staring straight up until I'm finally off the top of my house.  
  
I look down at my home as I rise up. The moon is taking me away, the stars twinkling as I pass them by. I stare into the moon, grinning. I can't wait to see you, Sirius, James. you both were my brothers, and evil took you away. Now I took myself, and we can be together.  
  
The next thing I know, I see a blinding, white light. Three figures are standing in it with their arms wide open, standing on clouds. I know them all. Sirius is standing next to James, and Lily's on the other side of him, her arms wrapped around his waist. Everyone is smiling at me. I feel like I want to cry. I have been waiting for this for three years.  
  
My attire has changed. I'm wearing all white, like Lily and James and Sirius are. Like everyone I will meet later on are.  
  
I don't care, though. I'm finally at peace, as I walk upon the fluffy white clouds, my arms around my two best friends in the world, into the shining white light.  
  
I'm finally home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Please, R/R. By the way, this fic is complete, as the title says. Hehehe. ::forgets about laughing and starts to cry:: I can't believe I made this end so well. LOL. I know, I am a dork.  
  
Please, review to this fanfic! 


End file.
